


30: Darkness

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui likes darkness.





	30: Darkness

Darkness was a form of relief for Kamui. It was all he had in his mind when he went to bed. It meant he could sleep at peace. He could truly rest.

However that changed when he awakened one day to his gift of the Echo. 

The first thing he saw was an image of a moment long past - of his mother and father laughing in each others companion. At peace and happy. It woke him in a cold sweat. He had not spoken to his father in seven years. So why would he get a dream of him now?

Kamui brushed it off at first as a fever dream, however as the days passed, the dreams stopped happening in his time of darkness, and instead in broad daylight. He had visions about strangers going about their daily lives, of criminals committing crimes, of  _ beast tribes _ hunting for crystals. 

When he finally learned of what was ‘ailing’ him so, he was shocked. He was glad to help the Scions however… he could not deny his anger at Hydaelyn for breaking him out of his dark nights. He first sought a way to relieve himself of such rage by doing hunting jobs - taking his anger out on unsuspecting creatures of the night - however that soon ceased working. He was no beast. He was too intelligent to stoop to such lows as this. 

Eventually, Kamui gave up in his pursuit of satiating his anger, and instead sought to mask his anger with other emotions, and change his pursuits to be knowledge-based focusses.

This led to Kamui becoming a close companion to Urianger. 

Which meant his seeming betrayal to side with the Warriors of Darkness hurt all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt think of where to go or how to end this so uhhhhh abrupt ending it is lol


End file.
